May the Best Gay Man Win
by MistressKiwi
Summary: Tatsuha has a little crush on Shuichi, but Yuki is in the way. Yuki, sure that Shuichi would never leave him, agrees with a bet Tatsuha wagers: That Tatsuha can win over Shuichi in two weeks. What strange events will unfold over the time of the bet?
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation_, nor any of it's characters. ****Maki Murakami**** would be the wondrous person who does.**

**A/N: This is my first ever _Gravitation _fanfic. I would like to give special thanks to the extraordinary Blackie and Goldie.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Youtwo disgust me." Eiri Yuki, a handsome blond man in his early 20's, said monotonously with his eyes closed as he took a long draw on his cigarette.

His younger brother, Tatsuha, who looked just like him only with black hair, dropped his jaw and gaped at Yuki. "Y-You...But this is Ryuichi!"

"I know." Yuki said in the same tone and stubbed out the cigarette.

"But…Yuki! How can you not like Ryuichi!" Shuichi shouted. He quickly turned his attention to Yuki. The blond sighed and patter Shuichi's pink hair.

"You need new hobbies." He said simply and stood up to stretch. He headed towards the hallway, but stopped and began to sniff the air, "Uh...Shuichi?"

"Yeah?" Shuichi said absentmindedly. He and Tatsuha had returned their attention to the Ryuichi video they were watching.

"Were you cooking anything?" Sweat dropping as he saw the trail of black smoke coming from the kitchen.

Shuichi thought for a moment, "...My cookies!" He flew out of the living room to the kitchen to save his chocolate chip cookies from impending doom.

"Aw..." Tatsuha dropped his head. Yuki turned to face him with a questioning look, "You made him leave me." Tatsuha explained, catching the look.

Yuki frowned at his brother in slight displeasure, "So you want my apartment to burn down?"

"No..." Tatsuha lowered his eyes, thinking that Yuki didn't notice the real reason of being disappointed .But he underestimated Yuki too soon.

"I see..." Yuki said, making an assumption for the possibility that the other male might like his lover. _Who can blame him?_ he thought.

Tatsuha felt relieved that his brother got the hint and looked up with an uber cute face, "I knew you'd get it!"

"Get what?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just so adorable, and loves Ryuichi as much as me, and I-" stared Tatsuha.

"I doubt he's interested in you." Yuki decided to shove Tatsuha's dreams in the slammer…bummer.

Tatsuha frowned, "Why would you say that?"

"Because he has me." Yuki said smugly.

"That doesn't mean I couldn't have him!" Tatsuha said in a determined voice getting fired up because of being told that he couldn't do something.

Yuki looked at him doubtfully as if saying 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"If I tried, I could" Tatsuha folded his arms.

"This argument is pointless." Yuki shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Two weeks!" Tatsuha jumped up.

"What?" Yuki stopped to face Tatsuha again.

"I bet...I bet that I could win Shuichi over from you. In just two weeks. And if I win, you let me and Shuichi go out together. Without your supervision!"

Yuki though about it for a moment. "Okay... And if you don't win, then you have to be our servant for a week..._and_ you have to wear Mika's French maid outfit. I also get to do what I can to keep him."

Tatsuha nodded, "It's a deal, then." They shook hands and Yuki left to go work on his latest story.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**A/N: Again, thanks to Blackie for Beta-ing this. I love you so much! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter. I already know how I'm going to do it (half way) it's just becoming unlazy and writing it down. But I will try. You can also expect a _Death Note _fanfic coming soon!**

**MistressKiwi**


	2. Cookies

**DISCLAIM: even though I wish I did, I DO NOT own _Gravitation _or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.**

**WARNING! OVA and episode 7 spoilers in this chapter.**

**A/N: I couldn't get Blackie to BETA this for me before I became impatient...so this is the original, plus a few edits I made. Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Yuki stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and watched as Shuichi fanned out the tray of cookies. Most of the smoke had cleared up and the oven still looked the same. Satisfied that he'd still have a home if he were to lock himself away for a few hours to work, Yuki turned around. But it wasn't quick enough to keep from being seen by Shuichi.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called for him, making Yuki stop in his tracks and lean backwards to gaze back into the kitchen. Shuichi stood right in front of him holding out a half burnt, chocolate chip cookie. "Want one?" He asked pleadingly to Yuki.

"I…uh…" Yuki looked at the cookie and wrinkled his nose slightly. That's when he remembered the bet he and Tatsuha had just made. The thought of Tatsuha winning, because of a batch of burnt cookies, made his stomach turn. He quickly grabbed the cookie and shoved it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed the cookie, almost whole, to avoid it being in his mouth for too long. "That was very good, Shu." He'd managed to say through a forced smile.

"Good?" Someone exclaimed from behind them

Both Yuki and Shuichi turned around to face Tatsuha who stood at the counter shoving the cookies one by one in his mouth. "These are great!" He exclaimed.

Shuichi's eyes lit up as he ran over to Tatsuha eagerly, "You really think so? I made them from scratch! I thought I ruined them when I burnt them!"

"No!" Tatsuha swallowed another cookie, "They're fantastic! I don't think Ryuichi can even make cookies this good!" He glanced up at Yuki who stood at the doorway glowering at them both and stuck his tongue out as far as he could. Yuki's eye twitched in anger and he made his way over to Shuichi.

"I did forget a few things though." Shuichi added, completely oblivious to what was going on. "Like, I forgot a cup of flour, and I accidentally put in baking soda…instead of powder…" He gave a big grin and tossed the recipe off to the side, "As long as you guys like them, that's good then!"

"We do like them." Yuki said grabbing the last cookie from his brother's grasp and shoving it in his mouth. The taste was just as horrible as before, but he made himself swallow it and put ona look of pure joy.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi looked at him questioningly. "That's the second time you smiled today."

Yuki forced the remains of the cookie down his throat, "Your cookies are just that good." He said sweetly. Tatsuha stood behind him with his arms folded, feeling completely ignored. He glared at the back of Yuki's head and looked around trying to find something else to get Shuichis's attention back.

Shuichi squealed with happiness and jumped up into Yuki's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, "Really! Then I'll make more tomorrow!" He had a huge smile on his face. "The same way too!"

Yuki's stomach began to turn at the thought of more of the disgusting cookies. He tried to think of something quick to say to try and talk Shuichi out of it, but Tatsuha beat him to it.

"We should go finish watching that Nittle Grasper concert video." Tatsuha suggested and grabbed Shuichi's arm, prying him off of Yuki, causing Yuki to fall forward in the process of being pulled along. He waited until they were back in the living room before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Damn brats." He muttered and left to go to his study.

_-----------In the living room--------_

Shuichi and Tatsuha sat mesmerized by the video concert .Well, Tatsuha was anyway. Shuichi was too busy dwelling on other thoughts. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. "Hey, Tatsuha?" He finally decided he'd ask him if he knew anything.

"Yes?"Tatsuha answered back, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I was wondering…Is Yuki feeling OK?" Shuichi asked, watching Tatsuha closely for any signs that he might be hiding something.

"Yeah." Tatsuha glanced at Shuichi and gave him a big, reassuring smile, "I'm sure he's fine.You shouldn't worry about him. I bet he just has a stomach ache or something. Why were you asking?"

"Because…" Shuichi began to blush a little at the what he was about to say. Now that he thought it over, it seemed pretty childish.

"Because…why?" Tatsuha urged him.

"Because he smiled!" Shuichi blurted out, "_Twice!_"

"Well you're cookies were good.He even said so!" Tatsuha said wrapping his arms around Shuichi.

"I know…But they were just cookies…I mean, the last time he smiled was when I was tied butt naked to a rolled up mattress while he had the pleasure of teasing me with a whip.He didn't even smile that time I dressed up in the girl's sailor outfit and I even shaved my legs!Or the day after that, when I was in the flower dress and you helped me get to the temple before he could marry his fiancé!HE PUSHED ME IN THE RIVER!" He blurted this all out in just one breath and began to pant after he finished. He looked up at Tatsuha, who had the biggest look of shock on his face that he'd ever seen. Shuichi's face immediately turned bright red and he clasped his hands over his mouth, realized he'd blurted out a bit too much.

"Y-you….M-mattress…W-_WHIP?_" Tatsuha stammered out, almost in tears. Shuichi, with his hands still over his mouth, slowly nodded. "Oh! My poor, poor Shu-Chan!" Tatsuha gave Shuichi the biggest hug ever, that almost strangled our poor, pink haired friend. "I would've used _two! _What a cheapskate!"


	3. Breakfast With Hiroshi

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION...kthnx**_

**_A/N: Chapter 3 was quicker than I thought it'd be...I already have plans for chapter 4, you can expect that by Tuesday at the latest. Yes I am writing a lot, BUT I'm on a roll, so I'm going to take advantage of it before writer's block sets in. _Death Note_ has been put on a hold. I hope to have this story done in a few weeks before moving onto the next. It'll be easier for me to concertrate on plots. Thanx for reading, now enjoy chapter 3!_**

**Chapter 3**

"You know," Shuichi said, setting down the coffee mug he'd just taken a sip from, "This place has the best coffee around here."

Hiro nodded in agreement as he finished off his cup. "Agreed." He said, wiping the corners of his mouth. He looked across the table at Shuichi, then down at the half empty glass that sat between them, then back up to Shuichi's face. He frowned.

"What?" Shuichi picked up his cup and looked around the table trying to find what Hiro was frowning at.

"How much sleep have you been getting lately?" Hiro raised an eyebrow and looked at the dark circles that embedded themselves under Shuichi's eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Shuichi smiled at his concerned friend, but Hiro continued to frown. Shuichi sighed, "Something's been going on between Tatsuha and Yuki…" He admitted.

"Something?" Hiro took a sip of the fresh cup of coffee the waitress had just poured for him, "What exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Shuichi shrugged, "For the past few days, Tatsuha hasn't been able to keep his hands off me. And Yuki refuses to leave me alone for more than two hours." He lowered his voice, "And he's been smiling…"

"These times that he's smiling," Hiro smirked, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Well, the first time I had him eat a cookie." Shuichi shrugged, remembering how Yuki and Tatsuha had eaten a whole batch of burnt, chocolate chip cookies all by themselves in almost a minute.

"A cookie?" Hiro gave him a confused look, "Were you nude or something when you gave him this 'cookie'?"

"No!" Shuichi shook his head violently. He finished off his cup of coffee and set his cup down so the waitress could refill it.

"Hm…" Hiro thought for a moment, "Was it drugged?"

Shuichi slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, all in one swift movement. "Why the hell would I drug a cookie that I was planning on giving to my Yuki!" He glared at Hiro.

Hiro didn't seem phased by Shuichi's sudden anger and just smirked, "Oh, that's right…You don't need to drug him to get in bed with him." Shuichi's face turned bright red and he slowly slid back down into the booth. "Ok, ok." Hiro held his hand up to try and calm Shuichi down, "What else has been going on?"

Shuichi went into deep thought, "Well…"

(Insert flashback swirly)

_-----------------FEW HOURS AFTER COOKIE INCIDENT------------------------------------_

"I'm tired." Shuichi yawned and stretched out his arms. He glanced over at the clock which only said 11:07. He sat up from resting his head on Yuki's lap. "I think I'm going to bed, I have to be at the recording studio early tomorrow." He gave Yuki a hug a peck on the lips before standing up and walking to their room.

Yuki waited for Shuichi to completely leave the room before turning to Tatsuha to raise his eyebrows, as if saying: 'Haha, I got a kiss…what'd you get? Nothing!'

_-----------------------BACK AT DINER--------------------------_

"And the next thing I know, Tatsuha bursts into mine and Yuki's bedroom like he's K or something and starts babbling about tucking me in and good night kisses!" Shuichi laid his head down. "But it wasn't as bad as the next day…"

(Insert another flashback swirly)

_--------------------------BREAKFAST BEFORE GOING TO NGR-------------------------_

"There's pancakes, French toast, an omlette, and…" Tatsuha's voice seemed to drift off as he named every type of food set across the table. Shuichi stood at the entryway into the kitchen/dining room still half asleep. He hadn't spent anytime getting ready, because Tatsuha had basically carried him out of bed, so his hair was sticking up in odd places, his mouth still had a fuzzy taste to it, and all he had on was one of Yuki's older, white, button down shirts that he'd grown accustom to sleeping in.

He glanced all around the table as his vision began to clear up and he could see what exactly was in front of him. He noticed 2 small white circles at each end of the table; assuming they were plates he sat down in front of one, "Why are there only two plates?"

"One for me and one for you." Tatsuha said, giving Shuichi a tight hug before sitting down across from him.

"What about Yuki?" Shuichi looked up.

"Yuki doesn't usually eat breakfast" Tatsuha shrugged it off as if it were nothing and dumped a pile of scrambled eggs on his plate.

"But when I-"

"Whose known Yuki longer!" Tatsuha looked across the table at Shuichi. Even if he was a few years younger, Shuichi felt an instant fear towards Tatsuha in that moment.

"You have…" Shuichi said quietly

"Exactly." Tatsuha nodded to Shuichi's answer, "Which means I should know him better. And he doesn't eat breakfast very often!" He threatened one more time to get his point across.

_---------------------------------AT THE DINER-------------------------_

Hiro burst out laughing, "So the little, 16-year-old monk had you almost in tears out of fear?"

"No!" Shuichi frowned, "He was terrifying that morning, but it didn't get really weird until Yuki came in…"

_--------------------------------AT BREAKFAST WITH TATSUHA-----------------------_

"Hm…you made breakfast for us, Tatsuha? How kind." Yuki came in to the kitchen. Unlike Shuichi, he'd already had a shower and was dressed in his usual business suit.

"No, I made breakfast for me and Shuichi." Tatsuha answered him stiffly, "See," he pointed to each plate, "One…Two…Two plates, not three."

"Oh, well…That French toast sure looks good," Yuki said while he'd poured himself a cup of coffee, "I'm sure me and Shuichi could just share a plate and seat." He turned around smiling at the two, "Sound like a plan, Shu?"

Shuichi was still too tired to realize completely what was going on, so he just nodded. The next thing he knew he was sitting on Yuki's lap like a three year old; while Tatsuha sat across the table glaring at Yuki in pure hatred, forcing scrambled eggs down his throat. A few minutes later he slid off Yuki's lap and decided he should probably get ready. It was still too early though for the sound of breaking dishes and clanging forks to really sink in though once he left the room.

_------------------------------AT THE DINER-----------------------_

"I see why you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning." Hiro nodded, and looked at his watch. "We should probably get going though. You can tell me more on our lunch break."

"On our way there I can tell you about Tatsuha offering to help me get ready after I got out of the shower…" Shuichi laughed and followed Hiro out of the diner so they could go to the record studio.

A/N: even though he's in like every episode, I'm still not too good with how Hiro acts...So I tried to stay as close to our lovable Hiroshi as I could...This is what happened.

Come back again for the next chapter, you can find a summary on my page if you're anxious!


	4. The Plan

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! k thx_**

**_WARNING: potential volume 2 manga spoiler (even though it is on like page 3 >. U)_**

**_A/N: upon recieving the manga seriestoday, and currently on volume 3 (obsessed much) I have concluded adding more characters that appear in the manga but not in the anime...plus reffering to things that happen in the manga and not in the anime...I should be finished with the series in a couple days (fast reader) so yea, my story should be getting a lot better._**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hm…" Hiro thought for a moment.Shuichi sat next to him on the couch in the lounge at NGR leaning forward with his elbow on his knees, his face in his hands, and a strawberry pocky hanging out of his mouth."Well, you are right." He finally said after moments of silent thinking. "Something is deffinatlygoing on between those two."

"I just hope it's nothing bad."Shuichi said worried, "Or my fault."

"I doubt it'd be your fault." Hiro attempted to cheer Shuichi up, "Yuki would've defiantly let you know somehow if it was."

"You're right." Shuichi sat up, "He _is_ still talking to me!" He paused, "And other…Things…"

"Exactly-" Hiro started, but was cut off by Shuichi as a plan began to formulate.

"Hey, Hiro!" Shuichi's eyes lit up, "We should find out what those two are up to!"

"Uh…Shuichi-"

"We can snoop around and eventually find the reason for their unexplainable behavior."He continued, oblivious to Hiro trying to get his attention.

"SHU!"Hiro bellowed.Shuichi stopped in mid-sentence and looked over at Hiro who stood at the door with his hand grasping the handle.

"Hey…Um, Hiro" Shuichi said quietly, raising a wimpy finger, "How'd you get over there?" Hiro frowned.Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and he fell to his knees, groveling towards the redhead and clamping on to his leg."Oh, Hiro!I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you!Please don't leave me!Please don't leave Bad Luck!Remember, you're dreams of med school are pretty much shot either way!What would you do?What would I do!"

Hiro sighed, deciding words wouldn't work, and just open the door.There was a loud 'thud' asthree bodies fell through the door way and landed scrambled up on the floor in a scrambled pile.Shuichi blinked and slowly slid down Hiro's leg.

"Were you guys…" He blinked again, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"For the record, _I_ was not eavesdropping!"Sakuna stammered as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I came to tell you something , but K wouldn't let me in."

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde American, "I was just walking back from lunch and saw young Fujisaki crouched at the door, when I asked what he was doing he shushed me and made me crouch down as well."

Everyone now shifted their attention to Suguru Fujisaki who laid sprawled on the floor after being crushed by the two older men. "What'd you expect me to do?"He said sitting up and looking straight at Shuichi and Hiro, "You two kicked me out and I wanted to know what was going on!" He said defending himself.

"So what's this with Tatsuha and Yuki?" K askedlooking from Hiro to Shuichi.

Shuichi frowned, "Hey!That's private business between me and Hiro!"

"Not anymore."Hiro pointed out the three others standing in front of them.Shuichi sighed and stood up so that he was at eyelevel with everyone else, theoretically (He was only 5'5"), and looked around the room. "Yuki and Tatsuha have been up to something and won't leave me alone, so I'm - well, me and Hiro- are going to figure out what's going on." He said defiantly.

"That won't work" Fujisaki said, almost laughing.

"Why not!" Shuichi looked down at him, who, unlike everyone else, was still on the ground.

"What he means," K began to explain, "Is that if they won't leave you alone, how do you expect to snoop?"

"I…uh…"

"They are right…" Hiro shrugged.

Shuichi looked up at Hiro frowning, "Some best friend, taking their side!"

"Since when were there sides to this!" Hiro asked confused.

"I think we're all curious as to what's going on with the Uesugi brothers." Sakuna said, straightening his glasses on his nose.

"I think…" Fujisaki put his finger to his chin giving a faux 'deep thinking' face, "Maybe you should keep them busy and with you all the time, while us four snoop around for you."

"That's a great plan, Fujisaki-san!" K encouraged the young keyboardist.

"But…I wanted to snoop!" Shuichi shouted, "It was my plan!"

"You'd still be a part of it, Shu." Hiro pointed out, "Except that you'd just keep doing whatever you're doing to keep them from noticing us."

Everyone as silent as they waited for Shuichi to give the 'OK'.This went on for a few moments until Sakuna spoke up, "You should answer soon…There's a call waiting for you, and it's been well over 15 minutes since she asked for you." He added, glancing at his watch.

"_She_?" Shuichi gave a confused look, trying to think of who it may be.

"A…Maiko?" Sakuna said, having a hard time remembering the name.

"Maiko?" Hiro glanced at Shuichi, "Why is she calling?"

"I dunno." Shuichi shrugged, and looked towards Sakuna for the answer.Sakuna just shrugged.

"I have her on hold." He said, "You might want to hurry before she hangs up." Shuichi ran out of the room and Sakuna leaned out the door to shout out what line she was on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: gotta love Shuichi's major mood swings...it's like constant PMS XD anyways, a character from the manga I have decided to add would be Maiko...I already have it all planned out what I'm going to do with her, and I hope you all enjoy her company (FAN GIRL ALERT!) I was going to attempt to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to add suspense to those that haven't read the manga and don't know who Maiko is...also, I get bored of my own stories if I write them too long...and stories really suck with the author gets bored. So I'll continue the phone convo in the the next chapter. (wow this was long)_**


	5. Is that THE Eiri Yuki!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION...TIS NOT MINE._**

**_A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than my others, because someone mentioning that my chapters were short...so I decided to make this one long. I hope you enjoy it...my favourite part was the little bit with Tatsuha. You should also go to my 'favourite authors' page and click Blakie to thnk her for this chapter...without her, 3/4 of it would have not been possible. (lurves to Blackie!)_**

* * *

"It's been forever!" Maiko shrieked into the phone.Shuichi held it arms length away from his ear and could still hear her voice clearly.

"Maiko, calm down!" He gave a nervous laugh and cautiously moved the receiver closer to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi."She said bashfully on the other end before she completely stopped talking.A few moments passed before the awkward silence broke and she began speaking again, "Listen.I called because I need a favor."She said sweetly.

"So there has to be a point?"Shuichi said, a little annoyed, "You can't call for no apparent reason and just say, 'Hey, Shuichi, what's up?How's the music business treatn' ya?' There's a deeper point behind it?"

"Shut up!Like you ever call anymore!I haven't heard from you since you had that nervous breakdown after singing on live TV with Ryuichi and stayed home an entire week pretending to be sick!" She said defensively, "But forget that, I need a place to stay for about a week."

Shuichifroze, "W-Why?Can't you just stay at one of your little friends' house?Or Grandma's?You're not running away are you!"

"No!"Maiko screamed to shut Shuichi up, causing him to have to hold the phone away again. "Mom and Dad are just going on a 'special' vacation all alone, if you catch my drift."

"Too much information." Shuichi twitched.

"And my friends are conveniently going on vacation at the same time as well," She continued ignoring his comment, "And I would rather stay with you than Grandma…"

"Listen, Maiko…That might be a problem…" Shuichi started, but Maiko began screaming in the phone causing him to drop it on the phone before he could think of what to say next.

"Please!I haven't seen you in forever!" She begged loudly, "I want to see my big brother!I want to see where you're living these days!How the famous rockers live!Please, Shuichi!Please!"

"Fine!"Shuichi shouted in the phone to stop her begging so he could talk."You can come stay with me…Just don't…faint or anything like that."

"Why would I faint?" Maiko asked suspiciously, "You're house that big!"She screamed eagerly.

"No…just your fan girlish ness," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!Um…I'm at NGR right now…Do you think you could meet me here in a couple hours?"

"No."Maiko said instantly.

"No?What do you 'No'!" Shuichi shouted, "You didn't even think it over!"

"I'm here now, silly!" Maiko giggled.Shuichi dropped the phone and dashed to the nearest window that faced the parking lot and gazed down.He could barely make out the figure of a 17 year old girl with long brown hair.

"Maiko!"He screamed and took off running full speed down the stairs to the front of the building to meet her in the parking lot.

-------------------------BACK IN THE STUDIO LOUNGE----------------------

"I wonder what's taking Shindou-Kun so long?" K said loading up a magnum .44.

"Give him a break." Hiro sighed and sat back down on the couch, "He's been having a hard time lately with Tatsuha and Yuki…and now Maiko shows up out of the blue.I wonder what she wanted anyway…" He spoke mainly to himself.

"Who is Maiko anyway?"Sakuna asked looking at Hiro while he straightened his glasses out again.

"Maiko?That would be Shuichi's younger sister."Hiro shrugged, "She makes the best lunches!" Everyone began to discuss why Maiko was making such an unexpected visit.

K opened his mouth to make a comment but before he could say anything, instinct took over and there was a loud 'click click' sound and the entire room went silent.The door hung wide open and K stood tall, pointing a magnum .44 straight between the person's eyes who had just entered the room.

"Oh…Shindou-kun." K smiled and shoved the pistol back in his holster, "Sorry about that."

"Sorry!" Shuichi shouted in disbelief, "Do you realize how many times you've done that to me?One day you're actually going to kill me!"

"I would never" K smiled, "I wouldn't have a job then."

Shuichi frowned then shook his head to get back to his senses, "I have to go today guys." He said simply, "I'll…maybe be back tomorrow…But I have to go, sorry!"He turned and ran out of the room.Nobody said anything and just stared at the door blankly.

"Whelp," Hiro stood up, "Looks like we're done for today." He said optimistically.

"Not so fast," K grabbed the back collar of Hiro's shirt as he walked by, "You two can still practice the _music_ part until Shuichi gets back."

--------------------------------------------IN FRONT OF EIRI'S APARTMENT-----------------------------

_Thank God Eiri gave me a key or this would be embarrassing_, Shuichi thought as he turned the key and opened the door, stepping inside.Maiko walked in after him carrying a small suitcase and duffel bag.

"Wow, Shuichi!" She gazed rapidly around the living room, "This place is huge!You really live here?" She turned to her brother excitedly.

"Yeah…You could say that." He scratched the back of his head and looked around nervously, "Stay here." He dashed down the hall, glancing in the rooms as he passed by, _Yuki…Yuki….Yuki…Yuki!_He skidded to a stop at the door to Yuki's study where he spent most of his time typing up stories on his laptop."

"Yuki?"Shuichi creaked the door open slowly and looked at Yuki who was staring intensely at his laptop screen typing.

"What is it, you damn brat?" He asked irritably.Shuichi shushed him and shut the door behind him slowly and crawled over to Yuki.

"Be quiet." He warned him and went over, resting his head on Yuki's knee and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, "I need a favor…pretty please?" He began to at his eyelashes.

"No."

"But-But I didn't even ask you yet!" Shuichi cried, "Please I'll do whatever you want!Please, Yuki!Please!"

Yuki was about to say no again, when Tatsuha's voice entered his head like a nightmare, _'I bet that in two weeks, I can win Shuichi from you'_.Yuki twitched, "Fine." He said through clenched teeth, "What is it?"

"I need you to hide." Shuichi said simply, "As in now…And don't come out until I come to get you."

"Where am I supposed to hide?" Yuki asked monotonously.He wasn't really up for the whole plan.Shuichi looked around the room trying to find somewhere Yuki could fit.

"Shuichi?Where'd you go?" Maiko called from down the hall.Shuichi froze and looked up at Yuki, who looked back at Shuichi completely pissed.

"Who…did…you bring…into my home?" He glared down at Yuki then stood up and made his way across the room to his door.Shuichi took a head first dive at Yuki and wrapped himself tightly around him.

"Please, Yuki.It's my sister…She can't see you.You _have_ to hide!"

"What is your sister doing in my house!" Yuki looked straight at Shuichi.

"I'll explain later…Just please go hide for now?" Shuichi begged and began to inch his way higher to prop his chin up on Yuki's shoulder.

"Explain now, or I'm going out of this room to ask her myself." Yuki threatened.

"I wouldn't do that…" Shuichi said sing-song like, "I promise I'll make up for it tonight and explain everything.Just please hide for now…I have to warn her you're here before she sees you."

"No, you're explaining it now." Yuki placed his hand on the door handle, "And get off me, you're heavy…"

Shuichi hoisted him self up another inch and got right next to Yuki's ear to whisper, "That's why you always prefer top, isn't it?" he gave Yuki's ear a small lick then begged one more time, "Please…You don't know what she would do if she were to see you without warning…It'll just be for a little bit."

"Fine." Yuki gave in and followed Shuichi as he drug him across the room to a closet to hide in.

----------------------------------------------------IN THE LIVING ROOM--------------------------------------

Shuichi came to a stop at the end of the hall facing Maiko, "What were you doing in there for so long?" Sheasked suspiciously.

"Just straightening up." Shuichi said and sweat began to roll down the sides of his face, "How about I give you a tour?"

"OK!" Maiko cheered happily and followed Shuichi to the kitchen.He guided her around the kitchen showing her where everything was so she didn't have to as him for something when she needed it.Shuichi turned around while his sister was still looking through one of the cabinets just in time to see a glimpse of black hair turn down the hall.

_Oh no!I thought Tatsuha was going out today!_ Shuichi felt instant fear.Tatsuha looked too much like Yuki, sure he could tell her it was Yuki's brother…but how can he explain him being there?

"Stay here for a minute, Maiko." Shuichi said quickly and before she could respond he had already sprinted out of the kitchen and towards the hall, grabbing Tatsuha's hand and pulling him into Yuki's study behind him and slamming the door shut.

"If you wanted me this bad all you had to do was say," Tatsuha smiled down at Shuichi, but was only returned a glare.

"Get in the closet." Shuichi said quietly and gave Tatsuha a little shove backwards towards the closet.

"Being a little kinky today?" Tatsuha's smile grew.There was the sound of a door sliding open behind him and he turned to see Yuki leaning against the wall inside the empty closet..

"Don't make any moves you'll regret, Tatsuha." He threatened his younger brother, who only returned a confused look.

"I swear I'll make this up to you guys." Shuichi said pleadingly, "Just please hide in there for now…I'll explain all this later." He waited for Tatsuha to get in the closet with Yuki and shut the door before turning aroundand opening the door.

"Why are you acting so funny?"He came face to face with Maiko right when he opened the door."I _know_ you're up to something." She leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes, "Might as well tell me."Shuichi tried to think of an answer but before he could speak she looked past him and noticed something on the desk, "Is that a laptop?" She went past Shuichi and made her way towards it.

_Oh no!Yuki's laptop!She can't see what he's writing…_I _can't ever see what he's writing!_ Shuichi thought.

_Not my laptop!_ Yuki thought from inside the closet.

Shuichi ran past his sister and slammed the laptop shut.Don't slam it, you damn brat! Yuki cursed in his brain.Tatsuha had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at the look on his brother's face.

Maiko raised her eyebrow up at Shuichi and began to open the laptop back up, but he snatched it from her reach. "What's inside there, Shu-Chan?" She smirked, "_Porn_ or something?"

"I-I don't know…" Shuichi stammered.Maiko frowned and reached across the desk and pulled the laptop towards her.Shuichi tugged it back and before long they were playing tug-o-war with Yuki's one prized possession.

"STOP TUGGING IT BACK AND FORTH!YOU'LL DROP IT!" Yuki screamed, slamming the closet door aside.Maiko looked up at her favorite author of all time and Shuichi turned around to face his lover.

"Shu-Shuichi…Is…Is that…Eiri Yuki?" Maiko managed to stammer out before she passed out on the floor and the laptop landed on the desk with a loud thud.

* * *

**_A/N: That's it for chapter 5...I'll start chapter 6 at some point soon...but the whole point to this author's note was that I'm looking for C2s to have my story in...anyone want it? pwease?_**


	6. Trouble For Tatsuha

**_DISCLAIMER: i don't own Gravitation, sorry _**

**_A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short...but I just needed something real quick to pull chapter 5 and 7 together. One where Maiko wakes up, and K and Hiro discuss thier plan. But believe me...chapter 7 (which should be up tomorrow!) Will _COMPLETELY _make up for it._**

_**

* * *

**_

"Somebody is paying for a new laptop." Yuki said threateningly, glaring at Shuichi.

"I told you to stay hidden until I came to get you!" Shuichi snapped back, "It's not my problem!"

"You didn't have to go and play tug-o-war with it though!" Yuki looked down at the pink haired boy, "You're just lucky I saved everything on a backup disk."

"You know…She's kind of cute when she sleeps.But I really don't think you two look a lot alike."

"Shut up, Tatsuha!That's my sister!"Shuichi made and about face to look at Tatsuha who was looking down at Maiko.After she'd passed out, Yuki carried her into the living room and set her on the couch where they sat arguing and waiting for her to come to.

"Well, sorry if I think your sister's hot!I can't help it, blame your parents…they did two good jobs." Tatsuha winked at Shuichi, which made him blush.

"I think she's waking up." Yuki said, changing the subject.Everyone scrunched up around Maiko and watched her closely as her nose began to twitch and her eyes started to flutter open.She looked around the room.

"Shuichi…" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"They all went closer.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIVED WITH EIRI YUKI BEFOREHAND?" She sat up quickly, almost bumping heads with all three guys.She wobbled a bit at the sudden blood rush but continued anyway, "I mean!I get to live with Eiri Yuki, the Eiri Yuki for a week!" She cheered happily.

"What?" Yuki quickly turned to Shuichi.

"Come on!" Shuichi groaned and snuggled up against Yuki, "She's my only sister and needs a place to stay.It's only for about a week!"

"About?" Yuki frowned.

"Yeah…a week…please?" He gave Yuki the puppy dog eyes and begged for Yuki to let her stay.Yuki thought for a moment, This is perfect…In about a week, the bet'll be over…and Tatsuha will be distracted by Shuichi's sister meanwhile…I'll be sure to win! He began to laugh out loud maniacally. And didn't stop until he saw the terrified looks on Shuichi's and Tatsuha's faces, "She can stay." He shrugged and pretended like he didn't just act completely insane.

"Yay!" Maiko cheered, "I get to live with Eiri Yuki for a week!Wait till I tell everyone once school starts again!"

"You don't tell anyone!" Yuki snapped and glared at the 17 year old, "Something like that gets out and the press will twist up in all sorts of ways and I'll be ruined."

Shuichi nodded at his sister to let her know it was true.He was unable to say anything because of his surprise with Yuki saying yes to her staying.

"I'll get your suitcase and bag and take it to the guest room!" Tatsuha jumped up, "I assume that's where you're staying."He didn't wait for a reply and ran to grab her things.

"But, Tatsuha," Shuichi started, "Aren't you staying in the gu-"

"Come on now, Maiko!You'll love it in there.It's very cozy and you can rest up after you're little fainting episode!" He said eagerly dragging her suitcase down the hall.Yuki shook his head.

"You can keep your things in the guest room, but I think it'd be safer for you to sleep out here…or else lock the door."He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

Maiko looked down the hall and waited for everyone else to leave before turning to Shuichi, "Who was that guy?"

"You mean Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked.He was pretty sure that's who she was talking about but wanted to make sure.

"No…Eiri!" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "Of course Tatsuha!"

Shuichi sat down at the end of the couch, "That's Yuki's younger brother." He explained."But you might want to steer clear of him."

"Wow…He looks just like Eiri, except for his hair and eyes are black." Maiko thought for a moment, "How much younger?"

"He's 16..." Shuichi said slowly, "Like I said, stay away from him…Or I'll kill you both."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Maiko rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------OUTSIDE OF YUKI'S APARTMENT----------------------------------

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.Everything appears normal.Yuki is getting a beer, Tatsuha is drooling over young Shindou-Kun's little sister, and Shuichi's plan to break the news easily that he lived with a famous novelist to his sister failed."K gazed into the windows of Yuki's apartment with a pair of binoculars from across the street. "All is normal, sir."

"Must you be so over exaggerating?" Hiro slapped his forehead.He sat on a bench on the sidewalk behind K and watched as the American spied on his best friend, Maiko, Yuki, and Tatsuha.

"Tonight," K went on, ignoring Hiro's comment, "We sneak in and plant small surveillance cameras in a corner of ever room…plus small microphones where no one would expect to look…" Hiro sighed, giving up on trying to argue with him. "How we get in…Is up to you." K demanded.

"Me?" Hiro sat up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was yours and Shuichi's idea to snoop on the Uesugi brothers.So I figured you two would've had a plan on how you were going to get n and snoop.At least for you, anyway.It'd be easy for Shuichi."

"I don't think we planned anything." Hiro shrugged, "At least, I can't remember."

"WHAT?" K turned to face the redhead in disbelief, "You can't go into action without a decent plan, and a decant back up plan, and a decant back up plan for your back up plan!Everything must be thought out clearly or you'd be caught and your cover would be blown…WE NEED MORE HAND GRANADES!"

"WHAT?" Hiro jumped up, "We're not using any type ofarmed force while we snoop!I'm not putting my best friend in danger just to find out why Yuki and Tatsuha are acting weird.It's not worth it that much!" He argued.

K stood with his hand on his chin thinking, "Yeah…" He finally said out loud, "We could just scare them with blanks for fun."

Hiro slumped back down in the bench giving up.

* * *

**_A/N: Again, sorry about it being so short...but you'll understand next chapter...which I've been looking forward o writing since I started this story...IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT! deffently my fave of all chapters. So be sure to read it!_**


	7. Strawberry Shortcake

_**DISCLAIMER: does not own gravitation!  
WARNING: yaoi**_

A/N: So...basically since that weekend I got fanfiction I've been planning out this chapter. It's deffently going to be one of my favourite chapters, aside from it's semi shortness. I am a bit upset though with the beginning v.v I've written a lot better things than that of that particular genre.

* * *

Yuki straddled Shuichi's small body on the bed of their dark room.The only source of light was coming from a little bit of moonlight peaking through a small open area between the curtains.Yuki leaned forward and began to kiss Shuichi passionately, having a war of tongues going on between the two lovers.They only broke apart briefly enough for Yuki to viciously pull of Shuichi's shirt and toss it off to the side.

They returned to their making out.Shuichi had his fingers entangled in Yuki's golden hair, pulling him closer to his body.Yuki pulled away from Shuichi's lips and gently kissed his cheek, slowly movingdown his neck with a light trail of kisses that made Shuichi shiver with pleasure each time.

After a few minutes of caressing Shuichi's neck, he moved down to his chest,.He kissed, the same way as he did on Shuichi's neck, very lightly and smirked every time his lover shivered or let out a pleasurable moan.He stuck his tongue out and dragged it slowly, just above Shuichi's pant line, causing the pink haired boy to become slightly frustrated with anticipation.

Yuki reached his hand down and, in one swift movement, unbuttoned Shuichi's pants.

"WHO WANTS STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!"The door slammed open and in walked Tatsuha carrying a plate with some pieces of the short cake on it.Yuki rolled of off Shuichi and Shuichi groaned at Tatsuha's impeccable timing.

"We were sort of busy, Tatsuha!" Yuki shouted at the intruder, "And it's 12:30 at night, Why would anyone want Strawberry shortcake?"

"I know it's your favorite though!" Tatsuha said singsong like then glanced at Shuichi, "Never mind, looks like you have your _own_ kind of 'strawberry shortcake', eh?" he smiled.Before either Yuki or Shuichi could say anything, Maiko appeared in the door way behind Tatsuha.

"I love strawberry shortcake!I want some!"

"Both of you get out!" Shuichi yelled, shocking everyone.Maiko hadn't even noticed Shuichi and Yuki in the bed until he said anything and she just stared at him blankly.

". . .Were you just. . .Doing the _nasty_?" A malicious grin formed on her face as she stared at Shuichi and Yuki.

"Not yet!Thanks a lot!" Shuichi pouted.

"This is our room" Yuki frowned, "Which means that you two shouldn't even be in here…Go play house or something!"

"But…" Tatsuha reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pink box, "I brought _strawberry pocky_…" He jiggled the box a bit. "Want one Shuichi?"

"Are you kidding!" Shuichi asked, dumbfounded, "Of course I do!Give me that box!"

"Get out of bed with my brother then."

Shuichi bit his lip then decided to climb out of the bed, buttoning his pants back up, and walking over to get the box from Tatsuha.

"I guess a cookie stick covered in strawberry icing is more appetizing to him than a Eiri stick covered I Yuki icing." Tatsuha shrugged as Shuichi opened the box, tossing it to the side, and ripped open the package.He stuck one of the pink sticks in his mouth and turned back to the bed.

"Both of you leave now…I'm busy and me and Yuki have a game to play…" Shuichi said monotonously as he climbed back in the bed with Yuki.

"Hey!" Tatsuha shouted, "You weren't supposed to go back to b-"

**_BOOM!_**

"I SAID NO HAND GRENADES!"

"What was that?" Yuki asked angrily shooting glances at the other three.

"Grenades?" Maiko shrieked and scooted away from the door as a cloud of black smoke and dust filled the apartment.Shuichi and Yuki jumped out of bed and followed Tatsuha out into the living room where they heard a maniacal laugh.The three stopped at the end of the hall and waited for the smoke to clear.As it did, two silhouettes, both with long hair, began to appear.

"Initiating back up plan B" K shouted, dropping the surveillance cameras on the ground and running for the kitchen. Tatsuha and Shuichi followed behind him while Hiro casually walked out through the gaping hole where the door used to be.

Yuki walked over to look at what K had dropped on the ground before running off, "Why does he have cameras and microphones?" He asked suspiciously."I bet Tatsuha had him up to something. . ." Helooked around with shifty eyes before scooping up the pile and dumping it out the window of his living room.

"STOP, K!" Tatsuha and Shuichi both shouted and did a dive right at K at the same time, knocking him over on the ground and ending the chase.

"That was cool!" Tatsuha shouted excitedly.

"You'd think we planned it!" Shuichi laughed.They both turned their attention back to the dizzy American that lay in the middle of the living room.Yuki walked over and looked down at K.

"Why were you bringing cameras into my apartment?" He asked angrily,

K sat up and looked at the three men surrounding him, "A good man never reveals his source!" He shouted defiantly. "Shuichi's idea."

"WHAT?" Shuichi shouted glaring at K, "Since when did I tell you to blow down Yuki's door and plant cameras all over the apartment!"

"Yeah…That part was my idea." K shrugged, "I should get going now."He jumped up and made a beeline for the door.Leaving the three guys dumbfounded in the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------IN A LOUNGE AT NGR---------------------------------------------------

"And that's basically what happened last night." Shuichi yawned and rubbed his eyes one more time, trying to banish the sleepiness from them.

"You should come stay with me!" Ryuichi shouted happily, "I'd make sure you got the sleep you needed then!"

Shuichi just shook his head and pulled out 1000¥, "I just need you to get some info from Tatsuha."

Ryuichi took the money and studied it for a moment, then nodded, "Will do!" He said happily.

* * *

**_A/N: It ended up shorter than I expected...but, because of the beginning witht eh whole shortcake thing, it's still my favourite. Oh, and the "game" Shuichi was talking about...in volume one of the manga Shuichi and Hiro played this "game" thing where they each have a end of the pocky in thier mouth and the just eat each end...first one to turn away loses._**


	8. Plan B: Ryuichi

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION. period.**_

* * *

Shuichi walked down the hall towards the recording studio and went inside. Everyone else was already there and tuning up or practicing. Hiro looked up from adjusting his guitar pegs, "So?" He gave Shuichi a questioning look and Shuichi nodded.

"He agreed to do it. There's no way Tatsuha will be able to not hold back telling Ryuichi what's going on." He smiled and sat down next to his best friend.

"I told you it'd work!" K smiled and looked at the two.

"It was my plan!" Fujisaki gave K a look like he was completely insane. Shuichi laughed.

"Doesn't matter. If this doesn't work though, then I don't know what will…I don't think I can deal with anymore of this for too long." He sighed, "Mainly after last night."

"That was great!" Hiro burst out laughing.

"It was not!" Shuichi snapped, then blushed. Hiro pat his back and let out a small chuckle.

"You won't have to worry about K blowing down the door again though if Ryuichi gets the job done." He said in attempts to raise Shuichi's spirits. After everyone was ready they started recording another song for their new CD that they were supposed to have finished in a few weeks.

They worked on just the one song for nearly two hours before finally calling a lunch break so they could all rest. Hiro and Shuichi went out of the studio and started walking down the hall towards the elevators when they heard someone calling them. They turned around and saw Maiko running towards them carrying something in her arms.

"I thought you'd never hear me." She sighed, coming to a stop in front of them. "I packed a lunch for you like I used to." She smiled and held out the small basket, "I figured we could all eat lunch together today."

"Wow!" Hiro took the basket and dug through it, "You haven't made lunch for Shuichi for like two years!"

He exclaimed while he rummaged through the food. Maiko laughed.

"What gave you this idea?" Shuichi said leaning in towards Hiro to get a glance at the food as well.

"Well, your boyfriend went on a walk and I didn't want to eat lunch alone…" She started.

"What happened to Tatsuha?" Hiro asked grabbing a rice ball and shoving it in his mouth. Shuichi took the rest of the food from him so he wouldn't eat it all before they left together to go eat.

"Oh…" She glanced at Shuichi, "You know that Nittle Grasper guy you were always obsessed about?" Shuichi nodded and he and Hiro both had to keep from grinning, "Well, he showed up about an hour ago to take Tatsuha out for lunch." She held her hand up with her fingers only about a centimeter away, "I swear he was this close to having an orgasm." She laughed.

"Let's hurry and go eat!" Shuichi said and pushed the down button of the elevator. He stood bouncing up and down unanimously, "I haven't had any of your homemade lunches in forever!" He said explaining his excitement.

"Made by Maiko, and seasoned with love!" Hiro laughed, quoting what Maiko had always said.

"You bet!" She smiled and shoved them inside the elevator when the doors opened.

* * *

"I'm glad Mom and Dad decided to go on a 'special vacation' and leave you behind with nowhere to go but to live with me, Yuki, and Tatsuha." Shuichi said happily sucking on a pocky. They'd all finished the entire lunch and sat on the ground next to a bench in the park.

"Me too." Hiro sighed in agreement and forced himself to sit up from lying down, "So how long are you staying again?"

"Oh, just a week or so." Maiko shrugged, "They went to Kyoto."

"For a whole week?" Shuichi asked.

"No…They'll be coming back before then…I just don't wanna be there when they do come home." She laughed, "At least not for a day or two."

"OH!" Shuichi nodded then scrunched his face at the thought of what his parents might be doing on their time alone.

"Yeah." Maiko nodded, knowing what he was thinking. Hiro held his hand up and glanced at his watch then tapped Shuichi on the shoulder to get his attention.

"We should probably get going if we don't want K to chase us down for being late." He said getting up.

"I'll see you when you get home today then." Maiko said grabbing the basket and also getting up. Shuichi jumped up and him and Hiro left to walk back to NGR and Maiko went the other way to get to Yuki's house.

* * *

Tatsuha sat across from Ryuichi in the booth at a diner, laughing as Ryuichi fed Kumagoro some fries that just fell down to the floor when he let go. Being here was like a dream come true for Tatsuha though, so he didn't really care. He was, technically, alone with Ryuichi Sakuma. The one man he considered to the world's one and only sex god.

"How has Tatsuha-Chan been?" Ryuichi asked, looking up from Kumagoro and across the table at Tatsuha. He smiled.

"I've been great!" Tatsuha said happily returning the smile.

"Do you know what's wrong with Shuichi, then?" Ryuichi asked sadly. Tatsuha stopped to think.

"He's seems pretty fine to me." He shrugged, "Why don't we talk about something else" He attempted to change the subject, _There is no way Shuichi is going to ruin my chances with Ryuichi…especially if he isn't even here!_ He cursed in his head.

"He's just been really sad lately and I don't like it when he's sad." Ryuichi looked down, "People are much more fun when they're happy."

Tatsuha tried to think of something to say, completely confused as to what was really going on. Ryuichi continued.

"You and Yuki-San are upsetting my friend." Ryuichi finally cut to the chase, "You two have been acting funny and now Shuichi's no fun anymore." He hung his head for a dramatic effect then looked back up with hopeful eyes, "So will Tatsuha-Kun tell me what's going on?"

Tatsuha's face contorted. He knew that he shouldn't let anyone know about the bet he and his brother made, but how could he resist that face? _His _face. _Ryuichi Sakuma's_ face. Before he could even think straight to come up with an excuse he found Ryuichi sitting next to him with his head on his shoulder.

"Please…" He begged sweetly, "I just want all my friends to be happy…And I'll make sure you're happy too…" He titled his head to gaze up at Tatsuha lovingly. That was when Tatsuha finally gave in.

"We had a bet!" He admitted and his head instantly crashed down on the table. Ryuichi blinked twice trying to process what he'd just heard.

"A _bet_?" He asked, making sure he'd heard correctly, "What'd you bet about?"

"That I could win Shuichi over from Yuki…In at least two weeks." Tatsuha said, hoping Ryuichi wouldn't hate him, but he just couldn't stand _not_ telling him. It was _Ryuichi Sakuma_.

"Oh…" Was Ryuichi's only response. For once, he was absent of words.

Tatsuha looked up at him, "You can't let anyone know what we're doing though." He fished in his pocket and pulled out two 1000¥ slips and held them out to Ryuichi, "Here's 2000 Yen if you keep quiet about it." He gave Ryuichi the same begging look he'd gotten earlier.

Ryuichi glanced at then money and shrugged, taking it and sticking it in his pocket, "For 1000 more I'll help you win." He said seriously.

"Seriously!" Tatsuha's eyes lit up and he began digging out more money from his pocket.

Ryuichi nodded at took the other 1000¥ putting it in his pocket along with the rest of his money, "How much longer do you have?"

"A week."

"Well then," Ryuichi said grabbing Kumagoro off the table, "We have to hurry! I'm sure Kumagoro will know exactly how to help!" He grabbed Tatsuha's hand and ran out of the diner with him, forgetting to pay for their lunch and jogging back to Yuki's place.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it took a while longer to get this up...I had it typed but FF was being annoying and wouldn't let me upload any docs. _**

**_What do you all think about me turning Ryuichi into a money shark? Way OOC but I it's kinda fun to type up. Idk when the next update will be, but I'm going to be gone all next week so I'll try to get one up before I leave._**


	9. The Uniform

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Gravitation_ but maybe I'll get lucky someday and buy it from Mira Murakami _**

* * *

"Yeah…Well, you see, I need it by Saturday. No later." Yuki paced around the living room while talking on the phone to his older sister, Mika. "No I can't go up there to get it, I have to stay here…personal matters." He sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Can you please just bring it here…Or mail it?" He suggested.

"I really don't understand why you need it." Mika sighed on the other end. And by the way she said it, you could tell she was rolling her eyes, "Why can't you borrow one from someone else?"

"Because you're the only one that I know that owns a French maid's uniform" Yuki admitted, "I just need it for a week."

"But _why_?" Mika asked completely bewildered by Yuki's odd request, "If it's some weird sex game you and Shuichi have planned then I don't want anything of mine involved."

"No…It's for Tatsuha." Yuki rolled his eyes, but gave second thoughts to what she said, "It can't be weird than what you do with Tohma in it." He muttered.

"What was that, you little punk!" Mika screamed.

"I'll send you pictures of Tatsuha in it!" Yuki screamed back, "Just bring it here by Saturday…Or get here somehow. OK?" He didn't wait for an answer and just hung up and went into the kitchen to get something to snack on. He walked past the table to the refrigerator and stopped in his tracks. He turned his head slowly back towards the table at a girl sitting in one of the chairs munching on an apple and looking straight at him.

He paused and turned the rest of his body towards her so that he was completely facing her, "Who are you?" he asked bluntly, wanting to know why the girl was sitting in _his_ kitchen, eating one of _his _apples.

"Uh-" She was a bit taken aback but the sudden question and tried to sort through her thoughts to answer. Yuki answered before she did though.

"Oh yeah, You're the other Shindou." He nodded.

"Maiko…My name's Maiko." She said, a bit disappointed that he'd forgotten her name.

"Yeah…Sorry about that." He turned to continue his way to his fridge, "You're a lot quieter than either of our brothers." Maiko giggled. "You want anything to eat." Yuki offered pulling out a carton of eggs.

"No," She pointed to the apple, "I'm fine." Yuki shrugged and proceeded to heat up a frying pan to make a couple fried eggs.

"So why'd you need a French maid's dress?" Maiko asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tatsuha's always wanted to prance around in one." He lied and slid the eggs on a plate and turned to carry it to the table. He grabbed a fork on his way and sat down across from her, "Your brother gets it afterwards," He winked.

Maiko wrinkled her nose and set the apple down, "I didn't want to know that." She admitted.

Yuki shrugged and shoved half an egg in his mouth, "I didn't say anything…You used your imagination for the rest."

"Ok…" Maiko took a bite out of the apple, "Could you not mention anything suggestive at all then. I mean, I don't say anything about your brother …sexually…around you…"

Yuki raised his eyebrows at her. "What I mean," She continued, "Is that I don't want to hear, or hear anything relating, about what you stick in my brother's ass and what he's wearing , or not wearing, when you do it." She got up and tossed the apple core in the garbage.

* * *

They stood at attention. All three of them in order from height: Hiro, then Shuichi, and last, Suguru. K paced back in forth in front of them, giving an end of the day speech. "Good work today, Men!" He stated loudly, "You got a lot of work done. I expect you to be here again tomorrow at 0800 hours. The deadline is coming up and there's still a lot of work to do."

"We can't stay as late tomorrow though, because I-" Suguru froze in mid-sentence when he found himself staring down the barrel of a 12 gauge shotgun, at which K was on the other end. He stood there for a moment with a loss for words before he finally managed to stutter out, "I h-have a…date" He said the last part quietly.

"What?" Shuichi and Hiro both responded the same way at the same time. Shuichi turned to face his and Hiro leaned forward in order to see around Shuichi.

"Aw…Our little pianist is growing up." Hiro said it like he was a mother referring to his babies first steps.

"Keyboardist." Suguru corrected him.

"Same thing." He shrugged.

"No it's not." Shuichi and Suguru both said at the same time.

"So what's her name?" Shuichi asked looking back at Suguru. Before he could answer Hiro hit him with another question.

"How old is she?"

"Where's she from?"

"Is she hot?" Suguru got ready to answer again as the other two got ready to ask more questions but were stopped by minor heart attacks from a loud _Bang!_ They turned around to look at the wall a few feet behind them. There was a quarter sized hole in the middle of it with hundreds of tiny holes going around the bigger one in random spots.

"You three done yet?" They all turned to face K who held the shot gun still aimed at them. It was so close to Shuichi that he could feel the heat that was still coming off the barrel.

"Wait a minute!" Shuichi said excitedly, "That type of gun can only hold one shell at a time and I doubt you already loaded it after that shot…Which means that there are no bullets!" He smiled at his one 'smart moment' of the day.

"How do you know this?" Hiro gaped at him.

"Long story…" Shuichi blushed, "Anyway, point blank, K can't hurt us with that thing at the moment so let's go." He took a step off to the side and around the gun, but didn't make it very far before K hit him upside the head with the gun and Shuichi fell to the ground. He looked up at K and screamed "What the hell was that for!"

K stared down at the small pink boy and there was a loud click and Shuichi looked down by his knees as an empty shotgun shell rolled to a stop next to him. He looked back up at K and, without breaking the gaze, K pulled out a new shell and slid it in to load the gun. There was another click as the slide was locked in place. He pointed the gun down at Shuichi and stayed there for a few moments, staring down the innocent teen. Hiro and Suguru didn't dare move.

"Nice dramatic effect, huh!" K lowered the gun and bean laughing hysterically.

"You-" Shuichi glared at him and started to jump up but K yelled that they were dismissed and Suguru and Hiro hurried past him, grabbing each arm and dragging him out of the room.

"He can't shoot us with that thing!" Shuichi protested, trying to break free from the other two, "People use those guns to take down animals like Elk, and Deer, and in some places even _Elephants_!"

"Doesn't matter." Hiro said dragging his friend down the hall with ease, "We're out now, aren't we?"

"I guess." Shuichi folded his arms as best he could and went ahead and let them drag him along towards the elevators.

"Hey, look!" Shuichi made a failed attempt to point in front of him, which happened to be behind the other two, "It's Ryuichi!" The other two stopped and set Shuichi up on his feet and turned around to see Ryuichi walking down the hall humming to himself and cuddling Kumagoro.

"Hey, Ryuichi!" Hiro waved him down. Ryuichi snapped back to reality and stared at the three people in front of him before taking a slow jog towards them.

"Did you talk to Tatsuha?" Suguru asked when he got up to them. Ryuichi nodded.

"Did you find out what's wrong with him and Yuki?" Shuichi interrogated further. Again, Ryuichi nodded.

"So…" Hiro waved his hand trying to let Ryuichi know that he could talk at any moment.

"I know a seeeeecret!" Ryuichi sang and spun around.

"Well can you tell us?" Shuichi urged becoming impatient.

Ryuichi held out his hand, "20,000 yen from each of you." The other three raised their eyebrows.

"Forget that." Suguru said, almost laughing, and turned to get on the elevator and leave.

"Hey!" Shuichi shouted at him, "I need to know what's going on! You can't spare just a little money for my sake?"

"Calm down," Hiro said resting his hand on his friends shoulder, "We'll both pay 30,000 and mug the punk tomorrow." He reached for his wallet and pulled out two slips of paper, one that had a '1000' writing in every corner and another that had '20,000'. Shuichi sighed and did the same and they handed their money over to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi nodded as he thumbed through the money making sure it was a total of 60,000¥ . He looked up at the other two who were waiting impatiently to hear his secret. He sighed and stuck the money in his pocket, which was now growing a respectable size, and held Kumagoro firmly in his grasp.

"Well…" He began. The other two leaned forward to make sure they could hear him well. "KUMA-BEAM ATTACK!" Ryuichi screamed and the other two didn't realize what happened until there was a pink bunny in their faces that slowly fell to the ground and Ryuichi was already at the other end of the hall running away.

"Hey!" Shuichi started to run after him, but was stopped by Hiro grabbing his wrist, "Hiro! What are you doing! I have to catch him! He just took our money!"

"No you don't." Hiro shook his head and bent down, "We'll get the money back."

"Not if we don't catch him now!" Shuichi urged and tried to pull away from Hiro's hand.

"But we have Kumagoro." Hiro smiled and held the bunny up. Shuichi stared at the bunny for a moment before everything registered inside his head.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Exactly." Hiro smirked, "Now come on." He dragged Shuichi the rest of the way towards the elevator and pushed the down button and they waited silently for the elevator doors to open up so they could go home.


	10. Place Rabbit Here

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Gravitation**

**_a/n: This will probably be the last update for a while...because I won't be hoe all next week. So unless I somehow become really motivated it'll be a few days before I get on a computer after Friday._**

* * *

There was a loud static-like sound followed by a click and then a voice, "They took the bait." Ryuichi held the walkie talkie up to his ear to make sure he heard it clearly, then nodded and moved it down to his mouth holding the button on the side while he spoke.

"Thanks for the help, K" He clicked the walkie talkie off and stuck it In his back pocket and looked across the room at Tatsuha. "You ready?" He asked the boy who was sitting in the dark.

"I guess…What's going on?" Tatsuha asked standing up.

"We have to get your brother out of his house." Ryuichi said pointing he building that Yuki lived in.

"What about Maiko?"

"Who?"

"Shuichi's sister." Tatsuha explained, "She's staying with us this week…weirdo girl, completely obsessed with Yuki." He laughed, "But she tries to hide it which isn't as bad."

"Hm." Ryuichi turned around, looking away from the building, to think, "She could come to our advantage…That would mean that we wouldn't need these then." Ryuichi sighed and reached into his windbreaker.

"Need what?" Tatsuha asked suspiciously. At that moment Ryuichi pulled out 4 small land mines, 2 hand grenades, a pea shooter, 1 sniper rifle, and a few rolls of blanks. Tatsuha stared at the weaponry in complete shock.

"K wouldn't let me leave with out them." Ryuichi explained and casually tossed everything behind him out into the street. He ignored the crashes and screeches of all the cars avoiding all of the assault weapons and grabbed Tatsuha's hand and dragging him across the street to Yuki's place.

"Now use your key to get in…He can't know we're here yet." Ryuichi whispered.

"We don't have to whisper yet." Tatsuha whispered back, "He's almost on the top floor, he can't hear us."

He used his key to open the front door of the apartment complex and guided Ryuichi towards the stairs and they started on their way up to the floor Yuki lived on.

* * *

Maiko dug through her things in her suitcase that she had setting on top of the guest bed. She tossed a few shirts out on the floor, followed by a couple skirts, a pair of jeans, until the suitcase was empty. "Argh!" She held her hair out of her face and tried to calm down, "Why can't I find any socks?" She screamed and began to pick everything up off the floor and toss it back in the suitcase. She was zipping it when she noticed a small duffel bag in the corner of the room.

She walked over and tossed the bag on the bed, sighing and was getting ready to open it when the door crashed open and she jumped and let out a shout of surprise.

"Aha! Caught you!" Tatsuha shouted pointing. After a moment he lowered his finger and stared at the traumatized girl, "Oh sorry, you're not Yuki." He turned around and shouted down the hall, "He's not here…It's just Maiko."

"Ok, he's not here either!" A male's voice called from another room.

"Uh…" Maiko's heartbeat had finally slowed down and was almost back to normal, so she decided to speak, "He left about a half hour ago after he ate muttering something about writer's block." She said shakily.

"He's at the park!" Tatsuha shouted back down the hall. A few seconds later Ryuichi Sakuma appeared by his side nodding.

"Yeah, he's defiantly not here…Which means we have about an hour, right?"

Tatsuha nodded, then motioned to Maiko, "Meet Maiko…Shuichi's little sister."

"Hi!" Ryuichi gave her a big smile and waved.

"Hi" She said giving a small wave back, "Why do you guys need Yuki?"

"We don't" Tatsuha shook his head, "We're trying to get rid of him…If you could go put up the chain lock on the door that'd be great."

"What's going on?" She folded her arms and eyed them suspiciously. The two men exchanged glances then shut the door and ran away. "Hey!" Maiko cursed then ran to the door, swinging it open as fast as she could and ran down the hall, stopping just before the living room, "I want to know what you two are doing!"

Tatsuha froze from tying a bunch of sticks together and Ryuichi looked up from the sign he was painting. "I said," Maiko repeated her self, "What's going on?" The two exchanged glances with one another again and Ryuichi shrugged. Tatsuha sighed and set down the sticks and walked over to Maiko, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"It's top secret business." He whispered, "But we'll go ahead and let you in on it, because we trust you." He leaned in closer so he could whisper quieter which caused the girl to blush slightly at the closeness, "Your brother and Hiro kidnapped Kumagoro and we have to get him back. Without him Ryuichi is just like a poor, lost, little kid."

"Isn't he alre-" She stopped when Tatsuha placed his finger over mouth to keep her quiet which only caused her to blush even more.

"You need to be very quiet…He's quite emotional at the moment." He paused, "Do you want to help us get Kumagoro back as soon as we can?" Maiko was thinking about it for a moment then Tatsuha spoke again, "I'll pay you back somehow."

Maiko froze in thought then nodded, "OK, I'll help. What do you want me to do?" She watched Tatsuha glance over at a clock then look back at her. "I need you to go downstairs and stall Hiro and Shuichi until it's about eight o'clock. Can you do that? It'll give us enough time to set everything up."

"Yeah…I can do that." Maiko nodded, it seemed like a simple enough task.

"No wonder Shuichi says you're the best sister in the world." Tatsuha hugged her, "You a hell lot nicer than my sister!"

"It's no problem really." She giggled, "I'm always happy to help."

Tatsuha went back to tying the sticks together and Ryuichi returned to painting the large sign that read 'PLACE THE RABBIT HERE' and had an arrow pointing down. Maiko slipped her shoes on and went down stairs to wait for Shuichi and Hiro to show up.


	11. Plot Against Yuki

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation**

**_A/N: So...here's chapter...11, i think? Yeah that sounds right. I'm really excited about this too because I plan on finishing this story up in the next 3 or 4 chapters. Which may upset you all that like this story...but you should actually be happy because you are reading the first story that I started, that's longer than 1 chapter, that I actually finished! Whee!_**

* * *

Maiko ran down the stairs as fast as she could, she just couldn't let Tatsuha down. Definitely not after he told her how much he needed her help. She came to the bottom floor and flew through the stairwell door stopping briefly after getting out and resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She sighed once her breathing had slowed down and began pacing around the room while her heartbeat began to return back to normal.

Come on, Maiko! You're smart you can think of a plan. She paced around running her hands through her hair, _They could be hear any minute you have to think of something._ At that moment the door opened and she turned around, hoping it wasn't Hiro or Shuichi. It wasn't. It was just a group of girls heading up to one of their apartments after school.

She paced around running her hands through her hair, At that moment the door opened and she turned around, hoping it wasn't Hiro or Shuichi. It wasn't. It was just a group of girls heading up to one of their apartments after school. 

"Hey!" Maiko called for them and waved. She recognized them from school, they were freshman...she thought.

The three girls stopped to turn around and looked at Maiko coming towards them. "Hi?" the girl in the center asked, she had long black hair that went to the middle of her back and was curly. She was also a good foot taller than the other two girls.

"I was wondering if any of you had a marker…and if I could borrow a piece of paper?" She had a plan formulating in the back of her head.

"Oh! I have a marker." The girl with short crimson hair said and began searching through her messenger bag for a sharpie. Maiko noticed the picture of he brother, Hiro, and Suguru sewn to the front of the bag, _figures_, she thought. "Here you go." She handed the marker over to Maiko.

"I have some drawing paper." The third girl, who barely reached five feet and had shoulder length light brown hair with purple streaks in her bangs informed Maiko. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sketch pad and ripped out a piece.

"Thanks!" Maiko said excitedly and kneeled on the ground writing 'OUT OF ORDER' on the paper. She stood up and handed the marker back to the red head. "Crap I need tape." She stomped her foot.

"I could go up to my apartment and bring you down some…" The girl with the black hair said, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Please?" Maiko looked at her hopefully. "You have to hurry though, it's important."

"Ok." The girl hurried towards the elevator and went up to her apartment.

"She lives on the third floor.," The girl with purple streaks in her hair explained, "So it shouldn't take her too long."

"What are you going to do with that anyway?" The redhead asked, pointing to the sign Maiko had just made.

"Oh I have to put it on the elevator." She said nonchalantly.

"The elevators broken?" They both screamed, obviously afraid for their friend.

"No! no!" Maiko waved her hands to quiet them, "It's not…I'm just playing a trick on my brother." _How juvenile does _that_ sound_, she thought to herself.

"Oh." They both nodded and waited quietly until the elevator doors opened and the other girl stepped out with a roll of scotch tape.

"Thanks!" She said happily and taped the sign securely to the elevator doors.

"The elevators out of order!" The girl with the black hair screamed nearly fainting, but her friends caught her.

"No!" The redhead screamed.

"She's just pranking her brother!" The other girl finished. Together they lifted their friend up on her feet. Maiko glanced at a clock on the wall, 7:35.

"You three better leave!" She urged them, "He'll be here any minute and I don't want him to get suspicious." _Or attacked by fan girls, _she glanced at the redhead's bag. The three girls got in the elevator and left Maiko to pace all alone by herself until she heard the sound of a motorcycle outside.

"That has to be Hiro's," She said to herself and glanced at the clock, "I have 10 minutes." She ran outside and watched the red bike park not too far from the building and Shuichi got off holding something pink in his arms. _The bunny_, she immediately thought to herself and walked towards Shuichi and Hiro casually.

"Watcha doing?" She asked sweetly to the two.

"Hey, Maiko." Hiro said pulling his helmet off and shaking his head to get rid of the helmet hair.

"Nothing." Shuichi subconsciously stuck Kumagoro behind his back. Maiko eyed his arms suspiciously. "What are you doing out here…It's almost 8 at night."

"Oh, I was just walking for a bit," She shrugged, "I was about to go inside with I heard your motorcycle." She looked over at Hiro, "And I thought 'Why not say hi?'"

"Well, we're both going up anyway." Hiro said, "Come on." He began walking but Maiko grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" Hiro turned around. She pointed up to the sky.

"You're smart…What's that constellation called?"

Hiro looked at her for a moment like she were crazy then looked up, "That's not a constellation…just some stars."

"Oh…" She blushed, "They just looked pretty…I thought they might be part of one."

"Nope." Hiro shook his head, "Let's go inside now." Him and Shuichi both walked ahead. Maiko ran to catch up.

"The elevator's broken." She informed them as they reached the door.

"You're kidding me!" Shuichi sighed, "I guess we have to take the stairs then." He opened the door and they all went inside. Maiko's sign was still on the door. She figured she'd just have to rip it off later that night when no one was around. She glanced at the clock, _7:55...ok, that's pretty good time._ She sighed and followed the two up the stairs without saying anything.

The were almost on Yuki's floor when Maiko realized she needed to warn Ryuichi and Tatsuha somehow that Hiro and Shuichi were almost there. She did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. As loud as she could, she screamed and ran past Hiro and Shuichi, almost knocking them over. She ran, screaming, out of the stairwell and for the door to Yuki's apartment.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Tatsuha lifted his head up from the stick cage he was now placing the sign that Ryuichi had painted on top of.

Ryuichi stopped cleaning up and listened carefully, "Sounds like...screaming?" He glanced at Tatsuha confused. The screaming continued to get louder and louder until there was a loud thud on the door. There was quiet for a moment, then the two heard more footsteps and two voices.

"They're here!" Tatsuha whispered quietly to Ryuichi who nodded. Tatsuha hurried to unlock the door and turn the lights off then him and Ryuichi ran to go hide. There were a few more voices then the door opened and inside stepped Hiro and Shuichi carrying a dazed Maiko.

Hiro flicked on the lights and looked at the center of the room. On the hard wood floor sat a small cage made of sticks with a sign on top of it that said 'PLACE THE RABBIT HERE' He let out a small laugh, "Ryuichi was definitely here."

"Yeah." Shuichi said, pulling Kumagoro out from under his shirt and walking over to the cage and leaving Hiro to hold up Maiko by himself. He squeezed Kumagoro through the bars of the cage and went to pull him out. At that moment he heard footsteps coming toward him in a hurry and looked just in time to see Ryuichi diving for him, he landed flat on the ground with Ryuichi straddling him.

"Hey!" He protested, "We returned the rabbit!" He tried to squirm from under the singer, but Ryuichi was surprisingly stronger than he looked. Shuichi looked over at Hiro who was a few feet away underneath Tatsuha. Maiko stood in-between the four guys watching what was going on.

"Go ahead and lock the door, Maiko." Tatsuha said sweetly. Maiko nodded and did as she was told.

"You got my sister in on this too!" Shuichi screamed in disbelief. Ryuichi placed his hands over Shuichi's mouth to quiet him down.

"We don't have long before Yuki returns," Ryuichi said, "So you have to listen to us, got it?" Shuichi nodded, which was just about the only thing he could do.

Ryuichi dug through his pocket and pulled out the 100,000¥ and handed 50,000 to Maiko telling her to give it to Tatsuha. He then returned his attention the Shuichi. "Here's the deal…I have 50,000 yen which could easily be yours…All you have to do is turn Yuki down when he asks you out and spend Friday night with Tatsuha." He dangled the 50,000¥ in front of Shuichi's face.

"Never!" Shuichi screamed like he were in a pirate movie. Ryuichi reached into his pocket, "Now you're making me get my own money…Here's 30,000 more…Please kid. You have to do this for Tatsuha."

"Please?" Maiko looked down at her brother and stuck her bottom lip out, "I'll make sure you get another date with Yuki afterwards."

"But why do I have to do this!" Shuichi began to cry, "If I do that, Yuki _won't ever_ go out with me!"

"He doesn't anyway." Hiro pointed out. That shut Shuichi up.

"So will you do it?" Ryuichi asked holding out the 80,000¥ .

Shuichi thought for a moment, Hiro had a point. It was about time Yuki got some pay back with jealousy for never taking Shuichi out. He looked up at Ryuichi and nodded. Ryuichi handed him the 80,000 yen and got off of him, helping him up.

"This is for you to keep quiet and not mention this to anyone." Tatsuha said handing Hiro the 50,000 yen he'd been handed earlier.

"My mouth is sealed." Hiro said happily taking the money. Ryuichi grabbed the makeshift cage with Kumagoro inside and the sign on top and walked towards the door.

"Come on, Hiro. Get the door for me, and me and you need to leave before Yuki gets back." He said. Hiro got up and unlocked the door and the two left.

"Don't forget to take the sign off the elevator!" Maiko shouted after them. Shuichi shot her a glare, "I had to stall you somehow." She shrugged.

"Come on, Maiko." Tatsuha called for her, "I need you to do something as well to help me out." He motioned her to follow him into the kitchen.

Shuichi watched them closely as they left into the kitchen, _he better not try anything_ his older brother protectiveness began to set in.

* * *

"OK, the only way Yuki will find out about me going out with Shuichi is if he asks Shuichi out and gets turned down." He explained once they were in the kitchen.

"But you guys said in there that Yuki never takes Shuichi out-"

"Exactly-" Tatsuha nodded, kicking in his 'Uesugi Charm', he took a step closer towards Maiko, "Which is where I need your help again."

"Uh-OK!" She said excitedly, beginning to blush slightly.

"I need you to talk Yuki into asking Shuichi out…but he can't do it before Thursday." Tatsuha explained, "So you need to do it subtly and then _make sure_ he asks him Thursday. Can you do that."

"Sure thing!" She said happily, "That should be simple enough."

"Thank you!" Tatsuha said equally happily and gave her a hug, picking her up a bit off the floor. She froze immediately at his touch and began to turn bright red.

"No problem." She said trying to control the redness before Tatsuha let go of her. They went back out to the living room with Shuichi so all three of them could watch TV so that nothing looked suspicious when the door opened up and Yuki came inside, walking straight to his study to begin typing again.

* * *

**_A/N: So I'm on a roll today...and before I leave Sunday I might actually get the next chapter up. After that, I'm sorry, but you'll all have to wait a while before I can get back on a computer with internet._**


	12. Maiko's Plan: In Action

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation.**

* * *

Yuki walked down the hall from the bathroom after taking a shower and getting dressed. His hairs was still soaked, except for the roots that had already begun to dry. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and then going to get out some cereal and milk. He returned to the counter and poured his cereal in the bowl then spoke up loudly after a while, "Just because I was nice to you Saturday did not give you permission to follow me around the past two days." He slammed the silverware drawer shut after getting out a spoon, "If I had known you'd start stalking me I would've eaten in the living room."

He sat down and glanced over at the entryway to the kitchen. Maiko shyly stepped out into the kitchen, "Sorry." She said bashfully, pretending to pay more attention to her foot, "I'll go watch TV or something." She said inching her way out of the kitchen towards the living room.

Once she was gone Yuki returned to his breakfast. It was Monday and he had a meeting with Mizuki at eleven that morning to discuss the deadline for his new book. Which meant he had about and hour and half until he had to meet her. He finished his breakfast and finished getting completely ready and leaving around 10:30.

* * *

"Watcha doing?" Maiko strolled into Yuki's study Tuesday afternoon while Shuichi was at NGR and Tatsuha went for a walk down at the park.

Yuki sighed, trying to control his annoyance, _She's only a 16...or 17 year old girl_, he kept telling himself. He stopped typing after he finished the word he was on, his fingers still poised over the keyboard, "I'm working on my story. I have a deadline coming up and Mizuki will kill me if I miss another one."

"Oh." Maiko nodded, "I guess you'd like some quiet then." She reasoned.

"Thank you." Yuki said happily, at least she understood better than her brother. He began to type again.

"I can be quiet." Maiko spoke up after a moment, "A lot quieter than my brother." She added. Yuki stopped typing when she started talking again and waited for her to stop so he could start typing again. After a moment she didn't say anything so he started up again, able to concentrate.

He went on typing for about ten minute, oblivious to what was going on around him. He tended to be this way a lot when he was typing up a story.

"You type really fast." Maiko spoke up, causing him to snap back into reality. Yuki immediately stopped typing and looked up behind him at the girl who was now reading over his shoulder. He reached for the laptop and slowly closed it shut.

"Do you mind?" He asked, quite aggravated.

"Oh no, not at all." She shook her head, "Please continue…It's really good."

"I meant," He sighed, "Leave!" Maiko jumped back from being startled. They both watched each other closely before she stomped out of the room. Yuki sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

"How do you do that?" Maiko looked over Yuki's shoulder again like she'd been doing all week. He was in the kitchen working on making a cake to help give him something to do while his writer's block cleared up. He'd go for a walk but it'd been raining all day and he didn't feel like avoiding large puddles.

"You push the button." He said through gritted teeth. _It's just a question, she doesn't mean any harm,_ He kept telling himself this. He did the best he could to be as nice to her as was possible, but her sudden annoyance wasn't helping much.

"Which one?" She pressed on. She knew she was starting to get under his skin, but she did all she could, hoping that he'd crack by tomorrow then she'd be able to get what she wanted out of him. Then after Friday she'd be able to win Tatsuha over! She would do whatever it took, even if it involved fake tears, anything to get that wonderful boy from Kyoto to be happy.

"This one!" Yuki screamed and pointed to the button he'd just pushed to turn the electric mixer on, "Does no one in your family know how to cook!" He turned to face Maiko. She ran out of the kitchen in tears, but Yuki didn't really care. She'd been following him around and bugging him since Sunday and he was just about to snap. The only thing that kept him going was that he knew she'd be gone in a few days and be back at home. Plus Tatsuha would be gone in about another week and have to go back to Kyoto. Then it'd just be him and Shuichi again…Wait…That wasn't too much to look forward to, was it?

* * *

"Hehehe…today's the day…" Maiko sniggered happily, looking at her calendar. It was Thursday and Shuichi was supposed to leave to go to NGR in about an hour, and Tatsuha planned on spending the day at NGR with Ryuichi and Shuichi figuring out everything he and Shuichi needed to do in order for Tatsuha to beat Yuki in the bet.

She climbed out of bed and hurried to get dressed and eat breakfast. It'd be a long, hard day for her. Making Yuki crack was a simple task, but getting what she wanted afterwards wouldn't be as simple.

"We're leaving now," Shuichi said walking past her, "You got everything planned out…You know he has to ask me today, right?"

"I know," She said giving her brother a hug good bye, "I've got it all planned out, you two go figure out your parts now. I'll handle it all here."

Shuichi and Tatsuha nodded and left, "That's a cool sister you've get there." Tatsuha said as they walked out the door.

He thinks I'm cool! Maiko squealed with joy. And hurried back into the kitchen to finish eating before Yuki got up.

-------------------------

Yuki yawned and looked at the blinking digital clock that was next to him. It was only 9:47...am. "Still early." He yawned and rolled over to fall back asleep.

"No it's not!" Maiko said happily. Yuki immediately flipped over and looked at Maiko who was standing next to his bed smiling. "You should think about getting up earlier more often. You'd get more writing done if you didn't sleep all day and screw my brother all night." She said in her still happy voice.

Yuki worked on covering his bare self with the blankets even though Maiko didn't seem to notice. "What are you doing in my room?" He finally managed to blurt out once he was positive she couldn't see anything.

"It's my brother's room too!" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Well, did you go into your brother's room when he lived with you?" Yuki snapped back.

"Yes!" She said matter-of-factly, "I did all the time, and he didn't seem to mind. I actually went in one time when he and Hiro were-"

"I don't want to here what all your brother and his friend did." Yuki frowned. "So get out of my room and let me sleep!"

"Not until you rise and shine." She said reaching for the blankets and giving them a slight tug. Yuki pulled them back, "Come on! You can't stay in bed forever!"

"Yes I can!" Yuki argued back, doing all he could to keep himself covered up.

"No you can't!" Maiko argued back again and released the blanket, "I'll go make you some breakfast now, so you can get up and dressed. But hurry up so it doesn't get cold." She smiled and skipped out of the room.

Yuki sighed once she left and fell back in the bed with his face in his hands, 'IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY!" He screamed, almost crying it out.

If Maiko was as much like Shuichi as she seemed, Yuki knew there'd be no point in staying in bed any longer so he went ahead and climbed out of bed and got dressed before she attempted to get a view of him again.

He slowly made his way out of the room and into the kitchen where Maiko was setting the table while a few pancakes cooked on the stove. Yuki walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed the pot getting ready to pour a cup when he stopped, realizing it was empty.

"Oh, sorry, I hadn't gotten to that yet." Maiko said cheerfully, taking the pot from his hand and taking it to the sink to fill with water. She poured the water into the coffee machine and started looking around the kitchen for the beans and filter.

She spent a few minutes rummaging through a few cabinets before stopping and turning around to face Yuki and ask him where they were when she saw him dumping a few spoonfuls of the ground beans into the filter. "I was going to get that fo-"

"I don't have time for you" Yuki snapped. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings anymore, she was becoming more than a nuisance.

"Oh, but please, let me get it…You should rest you fingers." She rushed over to him and went to pull the can away from him. He tugged it back.

"I got it…Go worry about your pancakes or something."

"No their fine! I want to help you out!"

"Then leave me alone and let me make my own coffee!"

"No! That's not helping!"

"Yes it is!" They continued their tugging of the coffee can until it flew out of both of their hands and flew on the floor upside down on the floor.

"I can get it!" Maiko said jumping over it and running out of the kitchen, "Where's your broom?"

Yuki sighed, not bothering to answer her and went to grab the broom out of the pantry and let her run around the house while he cleaned up. He picked up the can and tossed it in the garbage and began to sweep up the mess.

"There it is!" Maiko said running back into the kitchen.

"I got it, don't worry." Yuki said still sweeping up the beans into a neat pile.

"No really, you should rest. I can get." She grabbed the broom and gave it a slight tug to get it from his hands so she could sweep up the mess.

"Just let it go!" Yuki bellowed, "Your pancakes are burning!"

"I don't care about the pancakes!" She creamed back and gave the broom a hard tug which caused her to lose her footing and fall back on the pile of ground coffee beans. Which then made the beans fly everywhere and made a bigger mess.

Yuki groaned and threw the broom down on the ground, "What is you problem!" He screamed at her, "What do you want, you weird, stalkerish, _FANGIRL_!" He had finally cracked. Maiko had to cover up her happiness with a face of fear, "You want an autograph, a shirt, my underwear, _HAIR_? What!"

"Um…C-can you go out with my brother?" She asked sounding timid.

Yuki eyed her suspiciously, "Why would I go out with your brother?"

"I'll leave alone for the rest of my stay…Plus I think you two could use some alone time." She shrugged, "He's seemed kind of lonely lately and he and Tatsuha have been getting pretty close lately and I'm kind of jealous. I think you should be too." Finally saying everything she'd planned for the entire week gave her a huge relief.

"Him and Tatsuha getting pretty close, huh?" Yuki thought for a moment, "And you're getting jealous because you like Tatsuha and you think I should be jealous too because I sleep with your brother?"

"Yup." She nodded, "If not for yourself, at least take Shuichi out for me so that he'll leave Tatsuha alone and I can finally have my chance."

Yuki gave this some consideration then nodded, "OK, leave me alone for the rest of your stay, and I'll do that for you, brat. Then you can have your way with Tatsuha or whatever."

"Thank you!" Maiko said getting up and resisting the urge to hug him and returned to the pancakes that were now burnt, "Just make sure you ask him tonight."

"Whatever." Yuki sighed and worked on cleaning up the coffee mess again.

* * *

**_A/N: You're all lucky...I'm on a roll tonight so I just MAY have the fic done before I leave for my grandma's for a week...too bad I can't say the same for the Fullmetall Alchemist fic v.v_**


	13. The Winner is Claimed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation _or _Yami No Matsuei**

* * *

Shuichi and Tatsuha stepped off the elevator and walked towards the door to Yuki's apartment. Shuichi already had his keys out so he unlocked the door and stepped inside, closely followed by Tatsuha, "I don't see anybody here." He whispered quietly.

"Yuki's probably writing again." Tatsuha shrugged, "But I don't see Maiko anywhere." He glanced around the apartment.

"Think he plan worked?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"I hope so…"

"There you two are!" Maiko said happily coming towards them with open arms for a group hug. She pulled them in close and whispered, "He's gonna ask" in both their ears. The two boys nodded and returned the hug to Shuichi's sister, "Yuki! You lover and brother are home!" She screamed happily.

"Shut up! I'm working!" Yuki's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"He's been typing all day." Maiko rolled her eyes.

"What else is new." Tatsuha laughed and went over to sit down on the couch. Shuichi followed him and sat down next to him on the couch holding his throat with his hand. K had them working nearly nonstop and his vocal chords were almost shot.

"I'm getting ready to make supper." Maiko informed them, walking back into the kitchen, "It's eel!" She said happily.

* * *

"This isn't eel…" Shuichi poked the food on his plate, "Is it even from Earth?" He glanced at everyone else's food that sat on the table.

"Well _sorry_ if Yuki's the only one here that can cook well!" Maiko snapped and took a bite of the eel. Her expression froze immediately and she had to force herself to swallow.

"That's not true!" Shuichi leaned over and placed his hands lovingly on Tatsuha's shoulders, "Tatsuha's a great cook too."

"Since when?" Yuki took a bite of the eel and cringed, spitting it back out into a napkin. "I'll go order a pizza." He said getting up from the table. Everyone else nodded in agreement and handed Maiko their plates so she could go dispose of the 'eel' she'd made.

"Come on," Tatsuha whispered into Yuki's ear, "We have to put a better show on then this." Shuichi started to giggle. Tatsuha gave him a confused look then Shuichi shot him a glance.

"Keep whispering!" He said trying not to move his mouth. Tatsuha eyed him for a moment, then noticed Yuki was watching them and leaned in to pretend to whisper in Shuichi's ear again. Shuichi started laughing again.

"You have so little testosterone…" Tatsuha shook his head and Shuichi playfully pushed him away.

"You're funny!" Shuichi smiled, "I never realized just how funny you are! A lot funnier than Yuki!"

"I think you're overdoin-" Tatsuha began but then stopped, "Yeah, I am." He nodded in agreement. Yuki hung up the phone and went over to join them, sitting back down.

"They should be here in about twenty minutes." He informed them. He pretended he hadn't noticed them while he was gone, but he had moved his chair over a little closer to Shuichi.

"Hey, Tatsuha." Maiko peered from around the corner, "Do you think you could help me do the dishes." She raised her eyebrows at him and sent a telepathic message that read: 'You better get in here now!' Though the chances of him getting it were slim to none.

Tatsuha got up from the table and went to go help with the dishes and cleaning up the mess she'd made making the grotesque meal. This left Yuki and Shuichi alone for once.

"I'm hungry." Shuichi sighed rubbing his stomach. The odd quiet was beginning to get to him after so long. Yuki just nodded in response; it was a few minutes until he finally spoke up.

"Me and you never go out do we?" He finally managed to say, making it sound like he'd just thought about it.

"Nope…You never want to go out." Shuichi said shrugging it off, _Here it comes…_He thought to himself, dreading having to turn Yuki down in a once on a once in a lifetime chance.

"How about we got out tomorrow night and spend sometime together." Yuki suggested.

'No…I'm already going out with Tatsuha…He's been a lot nicer to me than you ever have been!' Argh! Why can't I say that? Shuichi stayed silent, fighting the war going on in his head.

"Shuichi? You feeling OK?" Yuki looked at the pink haired boy questioningly.

"I…Uh…" Shuichi stammered, _Just say 'NO' _"Sure, we never go out! It'll be fun!" _No! You were supposed to say you had a date with Tatsuha, how can one person be so stupid!_ Tears started to fill his eyes at the thought of having to tell Ryuichi he'd ruined his well thought out plan and he started to rapidly slam his head in the table.

"Shuichi stop!" Yuki yelled and grabbed a hold of his lover's shoulder to stop him. Shuichi looked up at him, "You're putting dents in my table" Yuki sighed and let go. Shuichi slammed his head back down one more time and kept it there.

* * *

"He ruined it!" Maiko squeaked through clenched teeth. She began to shake Tatsuha by the shoulders rapidly, "That brilliant plan that you and Ryuichi-"

"It was mainly Ryu-"

"Had planned out so perfectly!" Maiko began to cry and buried her face in Tatsuha's chest, "It was such a great plan too! I even made my favorite author hate me just so he could go and ruin it all for his own selfish self! I have the dumbest brother in the world!"

"Actually I do." Tatsuha said scratching his head. And looked down at Maiko, "We can figure something out." He patted her head to try and calm her down from crying, "I'm sure we can beat Yuki before the nights over…We have to. There is no way I'm wearing my sister's dress." He shook his head.

Maiko looked up, "The French maid's dress?"

"Yeah." Tatsuha said, a bit surprised, "How'd you know about it."

"Yuki was talking about it on the phone Saturday afternoon before he ate lunch." She explained.

"Well, in our bet we agreed that I'd have to wear it if I lose…" Tatsuha sighed, "And I'm not wearing it no matter what, so I better win."

"I think you'd look hot in a French maid's uniform." Maiko said thoughtfully.

"I don't think I would…" Tatsuha shook his head, "Come on let's go join them again." He and Maiko walked out of the kitchen and sat down. Maiko was unable to resist the urge of giving her older brother dirty looks because of his stupidity and ruining the plan.

* * *

"It's getting kind of late…" Tatsuha glanced at the clock next to the TV. They were sitting on the couch watching TV and it was about 11 that night. Empty pizza boxes and dirty plates were still on the table and no body made any motions to suggest they were even considering cleaning up.

"It's only 11." Yuki gave his a perplexed look, "That's not very late."

"Yeah, but Shuichi has to work again tomorrow and afterwards he promised me the other day that he'd go out with me tomorrow night."

"No he didn't" Yuki shook his head. "I'm taking him out tomorrow night."

They both turned to Shuichi who did his best to ignore them both, but the fact that he glanced over at them every few seconds didn't help. "You guys think _Yami No Mastuei _is on tonight?" He asked casually.

"What's going on, Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

I have to do this. Shuichi told himself, _I have to put on a good show and help out Tatsuha…then maybe Yuki will respect me more. And Maiko did promise me another date._

Shuichi told himself, 

"Shuichi?"

"I'm tired of you ignoring me all the time!" Shuichi jumped up and faced Yuki, "You always spend your time putting me down or typing you stupid stories, so I decided to go out with Tatsuha tomorrow night. I should've told you when you asked before supper…" His voice began to fade out, "But I was just happy that you asked me that I didn't want to say no…"

"So who are you going with then?" Maiko asked, pretending she had no idea what was going on. Shuichi could almost hear her saying Tatsuha's name in her head.

"Tatsuha." He finally said. Then looked back at the clock, "I think I'm going to go to bed now." He quietly went off to bed and lied down. Maiko pretended to be upset with Shuichi's choice and went to bed herself.

"I guess you win…" Yuki shrugged and stood up.

"You upset about it?" Tatsuha asked him.

"Of course I am!" Yuki almost shouted, "But I'll get another chance with him when you're gone and back at the temple."

"Good point." Tatsuha shrugged.

"He doesn't know about the bet does he?" Yuki asked eyeing his brother as he stood up.

"Nope." Tatsuha shook his head.

"Let's keep it that way." Yuki turned off the TV and went to bed the same time Tatsuha did. Shuichi was already asleep, or at least looked it, when he got into the room. He took his clothes off and climbed into bed. He was settling in and getting ready to fall asleep when a thought hit him. _Mika's traveling all the way from Kyoto Saturday now for no reason…_

* * *

**_A/N::tear: Only one chapter left...I know that this chapter seems like it's the end. But I just feel the complete urge to end it with Mika...why? Because she's awesome! Come on, you can't deny it! Anyways, the last chapter is going to be completly humorous and I'll hopefully have it up tomorrow night or Sunday morning, depends on how much my mom makes me clean._**


	14. Mika's Revenge

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation**

**_A/N: To everyone that was wondering about the french maid dress: Back in chapter one the deal was that if Tatsuha lost he'd have to serve Yuki for a week while wear the dress...that's all for now! ON TO THE LAST CHAPTER!_**

* * *

"So after tonight, the way they've been acting should be over with?" Shuichi asked Ryuichi excitedly.

"Yup…As long as you and Tatsuha leave together, hang with me and Hiro for a few hours and then come home together then everything will be back to normal."

"That sounds pretty simple." Shuichi shrugged, "I'm still upset about yelling at Yuki last night though." He hung his head.

"Aw, it's OK." Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a one way hug, "You'll have many chances with Yuki when Tatsuha and your sister go back home."

"Yeah." Hiro said, seeming to pop out of no where, "She did promise you you'd get another chance." He sat down on the other side of Shuichi.

"And if I don't…I know where she lives…" Shuichi narrowed his eyes with the mock threat.

"That's original." Hiro sighed. Then he started laughing at his friends expression, "Don't you think you should get home and get cleaned up for tonight?"

"Probably." Shuichi jumped up off of the couch they were sitting on in the lounge, "I'll see you all tonight." He gave them a quick wave and took off running.

"Don't forget Tatsuha!" Hiro shouted after him. He and Ryuichi sat there for a moment before he stood up and turned to face Ryuichi, "We should probably get going too."

"Come on, Kumagoro." Ryuichi grabbed the pink bunny off the arm of the couch and stood up following Hiro out of NGR.

* * *

"Come on Tatsuha!" Shuichi said clinging to Tatsuha's arm, "We'll be late!" The thought of holding on to Tatsuha and hurrying him along like he did with Yuki was almost sickening to Shuichi. Just because Tatsuha looked exactly like Yuki, except for his dark hair and eyes, didn't mean that it was the same as Yuki.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Tatsuha said lifting his foot up on the bed, "And I'd be able to tie my shoes quicker if you'd let go of me."

Shuichi released his hold from Tatsuha and in a few moments Tatsuha had his shoes on and they were ready to leave.

"Bye Maiko! Bye Yuki! We're leaving now." Shuichi shouted.

"I'll be sure to lock the door!" Yuki shouted back at them.

"I'll be sure to unlock it after he goes to bed!" Maiko shouted back, "Have fun!" She waited until she heard the door shut before she ran down the hall and started dancing in front of the open doorway, pointing at Yuki, "You got owned!" She sang, "P-W-N-D!"

"Get out." Yuki sighed and continued to type. Maiko just smiled and obeyed him for the first time the whole week.

* * *

This better be pretty freaking important for me to bring this thing to him and have to travel all the way from the temple, lying to father and saying it was an emergency so I could have permission to leave! Mika sat on the subway with a small suitcase and a dress bag lying in the seat next to her. Her arms were folded and she'd spent the entire trip trying to figure out what they needed the stupid dress for.

She glanced at her watch, figuring she should be in Tokyo at around 8:30 in the morning and it was only 8:00. "What a way to spend a Saturday." She rolled her eyes, "With my two brothers and that obnoxious band kid."

She didn't say anything else the rest of the way there and waited for the underground train to come to a stop before she grabbed her things and got off. She looked around the platform until she saw Tohma and ran over to him, embracing him.

"You can just drop me off at Yuki's today," She informed him, "Then I'll be home tonight and spend the week with you."

"Already have plans for your brothers?" Tohma raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just want to find out what they have planned for this thing." She shook the dress that was on a hanger and covered, "I must say that I've been pondering lately what they might do with it. So before I actually leave it there I want to find out what they're doing with it." She climbed in the passenger seat and Tohma shut the door behind her. She waited for him to get in before continuing, "I mean, these things aren't exactly cheap." She reasoned.

"You're right" Tohma nodded, "That one was pretty expensive, but I didn't mind."

"That's why I love you." Mika leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

They continued talking about what all they were going to do that week while she was with him on their way to Yuki's. They didn't stoop talking even when they pulled into the parking lot, went inside, got in the elevator, and made their way to Yuki's door. Mika pounded on the door, not bothering with the bell, and waited for Yuki to answer.

"You can stop knocking!" Maiko shouted from the other side and opened the door up to come face to face with Mika and Tohma.

Mika eyed her for a moment, "I don't know you do I?"

"Um…" Maiko thought for a moment, "Nope. I Shuichi's younger sister."

"OK." Mika nodded, "Is Yuki home?"

"I'm right here." Yuki said stepping next to Maiko, "What do you want."

"I came all the way from Kyoto to bring you this dress and all you have to say to me when I get here is 'What do you want?'!" Mika's eyes narrowed at her brother.

"Oh, yeah." Yuki nodded, "I don't need that anymore. Tatsuha won."

"I don't care who won!" Mika said, trying to control her anger, "I came all the way here for you, so someone's going to wear it!"

"Well, Tatsuha is in the kitchen making breakfast right now and Shuichi is out on a walk…So you're out of luck. Go have fun with your husband." He motioned towards Tohma.

"Why don't you wear it." Mika said, shoving the dress at him.

Yuki frowned, "One…I'm not gay." He glared at Maiko when she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, "Two…I wouldn't fit in it."

"You thought Tatsuha could fit in it…and you two are almost carbon copies! If he could fit in it so can you." She shoved the dress in Yuki's arms and crossed her's across her chest, "So I want you in that dress In ten minutes or you're getting it, punk!"

"I'm not wearing the dress!" Yuki attempted to give it back to her.

Her expression didn't change and she simply eyed him and said, "Tohma…"

* * *

Shuichis's hand froze on the key that was halfway inside the lock of Yuki's door. Hiro waited for a minute to see if his friend would snap back into reality before he finally spoke up, "Are you going to open the door?" He asked impatiently.

"Sh!" Shuichi shot him a look and then gently pressed his ear to the door, "Someone's in there…other than Maiko, Yuki, and Tatsuha." He explained when he noticed Hiro's confused look. "Listen." Shuichi motioned for him to come and lean against the door next to him.

Hiro sighed and pressed his ear to the door. Inside he could hear shouting, laughing, and just plain talking…But there were definitely more than three voices. "I wonder who all is-" His sentence was ended early when the door opened and he and Shuichi both fell down on the ground.

Hiro shook his head to get his long back to normal and Shuichi propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. "Good evening, Shindou-San." Shuichi looked up to see the one who had opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi as Tohma who was smiling down at them.

"My wife brought me." He motioned across the room and Hiro and Shuichi's gaze followed his hand towards a woman with long auburn hair.

"Don't forget the lamp!" She shouted, "It's looking a little dusty, isn't it!" Standing next to her was Maiko who was in tears from laughing.

Who's she yelling- Shuichi didn't finish his thought before his eyes fell upon a blond man in a French maid's uniform rushing around the room dusting everything off that he could. Tatsuha was sitting on the couch, doubled over in laughter. "Yuki?" Shuichi's voice was barely audible as he gaped at his lover.

"This is what you get when you make me unhappy!" Mika reminded her brother for what seemed the hundredth time. Yuki glared at her, "Keep moving, lover boy! Your wife is home!"

Yuki turned to the door and saw Shuichi and Hiro lying on the floor, "Mention this ever and you'll be sleeping on the couch the entire year." He warned Shuichi.

"I think it's a good look for you." Hiro said, stifling laughter.

"Me too!" Tatsuha said. He had apparently given up trying to hold back on the laughing long ago and burst out in tears again after saying that. Shuichi hopped up off the floor and helped Hiro up and they made their way over to Tatsuha.

* * *

"So you're Yuki's sister?" Maiko looked up at the older woman, wiping away a few tears of laughter.

"For twenty-two years" She nodded.

Maiko nodded and returned her attention to Yuki, "Teach me some pointers later on?"

"Sure." Mika shrugged.

* * *

"So why is Yuki in that dress?" Shuichi asked sitting down next to Tatsuha.

"Because he had Mika bring it all the way here for me to wear and I don't have to wear it after all so she got mad and demanded that someone had to wear it since she came all this way," He paused a minute to laugh again before continuing, "So She had Tohma force him into it…and now she's making him clean the entire place in that thing!" He burst out laughing again and fell over onto the floor.

"Oh!" Hiro chuckled, "So if you had lost you would be the one in Yuki's position right now then?"

"Yup!" Tatsuha managed to gasp between laughing and breathing.

"Lost what?" Shuichi looked from Tatsuha to Hiro with a confused expression.

"Nothing," Hiro patted his head, "It's a long story…it'd probably take about thirteen chapters to explain it." Shuichi was about to demand that he hear what happened when Tatsuha screamed out in pain. They both looked down at the teen. He was clutching the side of his head and a feather duster lain on the ground next to him, but he was still laughing.

"Shut up, brat!" Yuki screamed at him, "Just wait till later on tonight when Mika's gone! You're going to get it-"

"EIRI UESUGI!" Mika bellowed, "KEEP CLEANING!"

Yuki glared at her for a moment then muttered, "Bite me" and walked over to Tatsuha to retrieve his feather duster.

_**THE END**_

**_A/N: That is all to my story...kind of a crappy ending I know, but at least I finished a story for the first time ever...I also plan on doing a one shot sequal to this (go to my page for the summary) plus a story about Tatsuha and Maiko...which was just supposed to be a joke, but after thinking about it for a while they do make a semi cute couple...I'm still for Tatsuha and Ryuichi though ._**

I hope you all enjoyed my story

_MistressKiwi_


End file.
